[unreadable] Koronis Biomedical Technology Corporation (KBT) proposes to research the use of interactive video and audio to coach responders via AEDs to perform effective chest compressions. The goal is to improve the quality of CPR delivered during treatment with an AED. New organic display technology will soon dramatically reduce the cost of applying video-quality displays in price sensitive products like AEDs. The use of printed organic transistors, commonly called organic display technologies, will be more cost-effective than LCDs, and therefore more accessible and commercially successful. The feasibility goal of the phase I program is to demonstrate that the performance of chest compression by first responders can be improved with video coaching or interactive video coaching. The phase II program will develop production prototype media and technology for insertion and evaluation in next generation AEDs. [unreadable] [unreadable]